GRAND THEFT AUTUMN, WHEN THE YOUNG BOY FALL IN LOVE
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: Bueno esto se me ocurrio tras ver un video y la cancion de Fall Out Boy, así como los spoliers y/o Sneak Peek del 6x15... Castle y Beckett por fin terminan un nuevo caso, resolviendo a la vez el dilema de la canción que bailarian el dia de su boda... Pero Rick esta distante. Kate indaga, y logra que este derrame su corazón, conociendo a un Castle de 16 años, así como sus amores del
1. Chapter 1: Audrey McKalister

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA…

:D

_**OoOoOoO**_

Tras aunque caso tremendamente parecido a la novela "Carrie", Castle y Beckett podían descansar tranquilos. Habían tenido un muy buen momento en ese baile. Porque aunque ya no eran unos adolescentes, se sentían tan enamorados como tales. Además habían encontrado su canción… esa canción que sería solamente de ellos. Con la que bailarían el día de su boda… nada podía ser más perfecto…

Pero algo le ocurría a Castle, porque estaba muy distante, distraído en su mente…

-Rick, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… es solo que… no importa…

-Claro que importa. Bebe, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre…?

-Kate. Todo este asunto en mi escuela... Aquel baile me hizo recordar a… Yo... Recibí una carta hace tres días...

-¿Que carta?

-Más bien era una invitación...

-Para...?

-Una reunión de ex alumnos... De la secundaria...

-En serio! Genial Castle. Pero... Algo te molesta. Por eso estas así de serio...

-Es q no me apetece asistir. La secundaria no era una muy buena época...

-Te molestaban... O te...

-No. Yo era el chico al que nadie prestaba atención... Es solo que... -Rick suspiro. Mientras Kate lo tomaba de la mano para infundirle apoyo. -Hay algo que paso durante la secundaria. Algo que uff... No me es sencillo. Y temo que o te enfades conmigo o peor que te rías de mi...

-Por qué me reiría? es algo malo?

-No precisamente. Es más bien algo vergonzoso.

-Rick. Nos vamos a casar. Confía en mi...

-Bien... Cuando tenía 16 estaba muy enamorado de una chica. Audrey McKalister. Ella era la chica sexy. La que amaban todos. La chica fresa popular que salía con el mariscal de campo.

-Oh ya se. Tuve muchas compañeras así... Pero Rick, eso no es malo. A todos los chicos a esa edad se "enamoran" de una chica así...

-Ya lo sé... Pero lo que sentía por ella era diferente... Audrey era mi vecina. Y la conocía desde prescolar. Y siempre me gusto. Solo yo conocía a la verdadera Audrey. La auténtica. A una chica linda, dulce, tierna, valiente... De ella me enamore...

-Ok... Y que paso?

-Salía con Brad Miller... El imbécil la trataba mal. Le gritaba y la humillada. Y ella cegada, nunca le dijo nada. Yo sabía cómo era él en realidad, más de una vez lo vi besándose y manoseándose con otras chicas...

-Ya entiendo... Así que tú le dijiste a Audrey?

-No. Ella dejo de ser mi amiga en cuanto le crecieron los senos y se hizo popular. No hice nada... Pero un día... Fue el baile de primavera y mi amigo Billy consiguió una camioneta donde "supuestamente" íbamos a tener sexo con alguna chica solitaria, que se yo... Pero Ese día Johnny se puso muy ebrio y Billy lo iba a llevar en su auto a su casa. Así que me encargo la camioneta. Como a los diez minutos salió Audrey de la escuela. Completamente descontrolada. Lloraba. Así que me acerque para ver que tenía... Jamás podre olvidar la expresión de su rostro. Sus hipidos. Sus ojos parecían dos fuentes... Como pudo me conto lo Imbécil que había sido Brad. Que siempre la dejaba de lado. Que la ignoraba. Era una bestia con ella... Y Kate... Ahí estaba yo. Oyéndola. Haciendo eso que solo pidió de él. Que la escuchara...

-Que paso después...?

-Mis sentimientos por ella eran tan grandes que en un intento desesperado por calmarla yo... La bese...

-¿Qué? Y ella te correspondió...?

-Se quedó completamente sorprendida y cuando la solté dispuesto a huir, ella me volvió a besar... Fui un beso apasionado... Y sin darme cuenta como... Acabamos en la camioneta. Entre beso y beso... La ropa comenzó a estorbar y...

-Ya se lo que sigue, Castle. No necesito detalles... -Dijo con un tono alto y medio enfadada...

-Perdón... Pero el punto es que pasamos la noche juntos... Fue mágico... Después ella me dijo que tenía que irse. Yo le pregunte por qué. Y ella se limitó a decirme que le había dicho a sus padres que llegaría a las 10:30 y para ese entonces eran casi las 11... Intente convencerla de dejarla en su casa. Pero ella se negaba... Así que me limite a besarla una vez más. Para verla partir. Contemplando su asombrosa figura en la obscuridad. Creyendo que las cosa cambiarían... Bueno estaba enamorado y creí estúpidamente que habíamos hecho el amor...

-Y no...

-No. Para ella fue solo Sexo... Fui tan tonto, Kate. En verdad creí amaba... Sus gemidos están grabados en mi mente, como muestra de la noche tan especial...

-Castle...

-Sí. Sé que te molesta que te diga este tipo de cosas...

-No... Bueno si me molesta... Pero...

-Ya lo sé Kate. No necesito que me digas lo idiota que fui y aún más me tengas lastima... Fue suficiente con las burlas de mis amigos. Que decían que era obvio que para ella no significara nada. Dado las circunstancias y los sentimientos de Audrey... Ahhh jamás podre olvidar los días después de hacer el amor... Bueno después del sexo... Yo creyendo que sentía algo por mí y ella... Me ignoro... Hacia comí si no existiera. Mientras seguía con el imbécil de su novio... Fue una tortura. Pensé en salirme de la escuela antes que mi corazón y mi alma se deshicieran...

Estaba tan dolido que hasta escribí una canción..

-Le escribiste una canción...? -Dijo medio molesta...

-Si, se podría decir que le escribí una canción… no es una canción de amor la verdad… más bien creo que es medio depresiva… incluso mis estúpidos amigos me dijeron que la cantara en el concurso de bandas, y que gritara mientras cantaba que era para Audrey, y que nos habíamos acostado…

-Pero no lo hiciste verdad?

-Bueno…

-Dios, Lo hiciste?!

-No. Al menos no todo… solo ammm la cante… Bueno, el punto aquí Kate, es que no quiero ir a esa estúpida reunión. Aun me da lástima ver que Audrey hecho a perder su vida casándose con ese estúpido…

-Se casaron?

-Si. Al parecer ella estaba muy enamorada, y acepto su propuesta, abandonando la escuela y la casa de sus padres… eso y el hecho de que creyó que estaba embarazada… lo último que supe de ella es que Brad la engañaba y que peleaban mucho…

-La engañaba…?

-Y no era la primera vez. Cuando íbamos a la escuela, después de que pasáramos la noche juntos, lo llegue a ver con chicas diferentes, en el asiento trasero de su Mustang… trate de decirle a Audrey, pero ella no me escucho… Me Grito que solo inventaba esas cosas, porque quería que nos acostáramos de nuevo…

-Que estúpida… Y la canción? Si la cantaste y dijiste para quien era…?

-Si la cante, y no me atreví a dejarla como una zorra delante de la escuela… si le dije que era para ella, pero nadie más lo supo… es más, creo que aún tengo el video del concurso…

-Quiero verlo…

-Claro que no. Para que te burles de mi… ni de loco…

-Castle, nos vamos a casar, y tu ya viste mis fotos de cuando fui modelo, cuando tenía frenos, cuando era una niña… incluso de mi época de friki.

-Pero… soy un desastre… por eso no tuve novia, hasta la preparatoria… mi cabello estaba largo y era… no lo puedo ni decir… no Kate…

-Prometo no reírme… además, te amo. Estés como estés me gustaras…

-Bien, mañana lo busco y te lo muestro…

-Mañana? Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque ya es muy tarde y mañana…

-No hay trabajo… tengo el día libre… vamos Castle, son apenas las diez…

-Bien… pero si te burlas…

-No pasara…

-Me lo tendrás que recompensar…

-Una noche de masajes…

-Hecho…

Castle se acercó a su estante de libros, buscando una vieja y pequeña caja fuerte. Con cuidado la coloco en su escritorio. Coloco la clave, y justo antes de abrirla miro seriamente a Kate, quien seguía desde atrás de Rick, todos sus movimientos, con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Captando la apariencia de una niña de seis años en una dulcería…

-Antes de abrirla, Kate, debes prometerme que nunca intentaras abrir esta caja, y mucho menos aprovechara ahora y sacar algo más que no sea el viejo video…

-Por qué?

-Porque hay cosas de mi pasado, que prefiero tenerlo en secreto y guardarlo solo para mi…

-Es algo malo? No has asesinado a alguien, o si?

-No es solo que… temo que si te enteras, tal vez ya no quisieras casarte conmigo…

-Eso jamás pasara…

-Cuando Kyra se enteró de una cosa, se molestó conmigo por casi un mes. Y estoy casi seguro, que esa es parte del motivo por el que quiso "espacio"

-Bien. Pero cuando vas a entender que te amo, con o sin pasado… yo tengo el mío. Tal vez menos "salvaje" que el tuyo, pero lo tengo…

-Cuando estemos casados, te contare lo mismo que a Kyra, y veré tu reacción… y ya no podrás para ese entonces anular la boda…

-Bien… ahora el video, bebe…

Rick, saco un viejo cassette, tan rápido que no se percató que un viejo papel, arrugado, caía un poco lejos de ellos. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por Kate, quien hizo nota mental de recogerlo…

Castle tomo la mano de Kate, y la dirigió al sofá, para estar más a gusto…

Una vez que preparo todo, volteo su mirada a Kate…

-Lista?

-Más que lista, bebe… -Castle le dio play, y en la pantalla se podía apreciar una gran escenario con luces, ante un público joven y eufórico… el video no era de muy buena calidad, pues al pasar de los años, había arruinado un poco la cinta…

De pronto anunciaron a _**"Revange"**_, y una voz (La persona quien grababa).

_**-Ahora mis colegas Ricky y Johnny…**_

-Ese es Billy, el grabo el evento, más bien quería grabar el trasero de las chicas… -Le aclaro a Kate, quien rodo los ojos… Y sin más preámbulos, ante sus ojos se mostró un Rick de dieciséis años, con alto, con una mirada soñadora y una cabellera un poco más larga de lo habitual en él…

-Vaya Castle, te veías muy guapo…

-Deja de burlarte…

-No me burlo. Lo digo en serio, eras un chico muy atractivo… recuerdo que yo a esa edad, tenía frenos y lentes. No tuve novio hasta los dieciocho…

-Gracias, creo… y si te sirve de consuelo. En esa época tampoco tenía novia… -Le guiño el ojo.

De pronto un joven Richard, se colocó una guitarra…

_**-Hola Chicos… esta canción va para ti nena… -Dijo a una multitud alocada, mientras comenzaba a recitar los primeros versos de la canción…**_

"_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town"**_

Kate en cuanto comenzó a escuchar la canción, comprendió de cierta forma lo "enamorado" que estaba Rick en ese instante… y se conmovió aún más con la frase…

"_**You need him. I could be him...**_

_**I could be an accident but I'm still trying.**_

_**That's more than I can say for him…"**_

Una vez terminada la canción, el público joven estalló en aplausos, y la cámara se enfocó en una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, alta y muy hermosa… Kate al instante supo que se trataba de Audrey…

La chica tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y su boca ligeramente abierta. De pronto, un tipo enorme, cabello medio rubio y medio castaño, y con cuerpo de atleta, la abrazo posesivamente…

-Supongo que esa es Audrey y Brad…

-Sí. Es ella… -Rick suspiro, e intento que la nostalgia no se reflejara. Pero fallo, pues Kate lo conocía muy bien.

-Sabes Castle, si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en esa época…

-Jamás me hubiera fijado en ti… -Y ante el ceño fruncido de Kate, decidió aclarar… -Porque me hubieran acusado de pedófilo… Kate en ese entonces tu tenías no más de siete años…

-Buen punto… pero lo que trataba de decirte, es que si yo hubiera tenido la misma edad, y fuéramos a la misma escuela, me hubiera fijado en ti sin pensarlo… aunque sinceramente dudo, que tú lo hubieras hecho… en verdad era muy fea…

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, próximamente Castle-Rodgers… Jamás digas eso. Siempre has sido, y siempre serás una mujer extremadamente bella, desde siempre… aunque tuvieras frenos y lentes… incluso si hubieras tenido acné…

-Lo tuve… un tiempo… -Se avergonzó en seguida…

-Descuida, yo también… -Ambos rieron. Y se acercaron, rozando sus labios… cuando de pronto un murmullo en la pantalla los desconcentro.

-Eso nunca lo había visto… -Dijo Castle prestando más atención al video…

_**-Este es el pequeño Ricky, poniendo en su lugar a la sabrosa de Audrey McKalister … -Se oyó la voz de Billy. Mientras enfocaba aún más la cámara, captando una conversación entre Rick y Audrey, minutos antes de que Rick saliera al escenario… **_

_**-Mira Audrey, lo siento, pero cantare esa canción…**_

_**-No Rick… te lo pido. Si lo haces, Brad terminara conmigo… se enterara de lo que paso esa noche…**_

_**-ya está hecho. Además no puedo cantar un cover… tiene que ser una canción original o me descalificaran… **_

_**-Pero Rick…**_

_**-Mira, debiste pensarlo antes de revolcarte con otro tipo que no es tu novio… -Y de pronto Audrey le dio una bofetada, que resonó…**_

_**-Auch! Eso debió doler… -Dijo Billy bajito. Y cuando Rick reacciono, tomo fuertemente la mano de Audrey, con la que lo había abofeteado.**_

_**-Suéltame Rodgers… -Y de pronto, Rick la tomo fuertemente de la cabeza, para finalmente besarla a la fuerza. Audrey después se separó, e intento pegarle, pero Rick fue más rápido y la volvió a besar… **_

-Eso que significa Rick…?

-Bueno, omití una parte… No te enojes si? Estaba loco por esa chica… Kate le lanzo una mirada asesina, e iba a agregar algo más, cuando de la pantalla se oyó un susurro…

_**-Rick… por qué…?**_

_**-Porque eres demasiado terca… y porque me vuelves loco… y quieras o no cantare esa canción… y aunque intentes olvidarlo, aquella noche que pasamos juntos, te carcomerá día y noche… nadie te tocara, nadie te besara y nadie te hará gozar como lo hice yo… porque sé que el imbécil de tu novio, es un cavernícola cuando se trata de tocar a una mujer… -Para sorpresa de Rick, Audrey no le recrimino nada, solo se limitó a acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de este, mientras lo besaba tiernamente…**_

_**-Buena suerte Rick… -Dijo despacio, para más tarde dejar a un Rick desconcertado…**_

_**-Bien Ricky… eres el "hombre" –Dijo Billy con sarcasmo. –Amo tu forma de poner a una zorra en su lugar…**_

_**-Cállate Williams! Tú no sabes nada! Y aparta tu estúpida cámara… -Dijo Rick aparentando molestia, pero sus ojos se veían con un nuevo brillo, mismo brillo que Kate vio cuando salió al escenario. Y con una sonrisa disimulada, salió corriendo… **_

-Eso fue antes de cantar verdad?

-Si… como lo sabes…?

-Por el Brillo de tus ojos…

-Kate… no quiero que esto… es decir, yo nunca vi el cassette completo…

-Fue hace mucho tiempo Rick… es estúpido ponerme celosa… -Castle sonrió, y se acercó, besándola despacio….

_**-Bien Ricky… dado que no fuiste el hombre, te tengo un pequeño regalito, para cuando estés solito en tu habitación… y necesites cariño… -Se oyó la voz de Billy, acompañada de una sonora carcajada… -Cállate Johnny, que sino el pequeño Ricky caerá… disfrútalo a solas camarada…**_

Castle y Beckett, ignoraron por completo las palabras de Billy, continuando con el beso, que empezó a tornarse más intenso, cuando de pronto escucharon varios gemidos, provenientes del video… rápidamente se sobresaltaron, girando al mismo tiempo su mirada…

En la pantalla, se veía una poco borroso, pero aun así se podía distinguir dos siluetas. Las de Rick y Audrey… ambos desnudos, y sudados, se besaban frenéticamente… Rick estaba en sima de ella, moviéndose lentamente, para más tarde aumentar el ritmo, casi volviéndolo frenético… los gemidos de la chica se oían a la perfección, mientras la camioneta se movía intensamente…

_**-Tranquila nena… relájate… -Decía Rick, con una voz ronca, mientras besaba a Audrey para callar sus gemidos…**_

_**-Rick por favor… ahí Ahhh–Rick comenzó a besar los senos de la chica, quien comenzó a gemir mucho más alto…**_

_**-Déjate llevar nena… no lo pienses… solo siéntelo… -Decía Rick, con una voz ronca y sexy… una voz que Kate conocía a la perfección…**_

-Castle… -Dijo Kate lentamente…

-No sé cómo… yo no… -Castle tomo rápidamente el control remoto, y comenzó a adelantar el video… pero sin poder evitar que las imágenes de lo sucedido ahí salieran ante los ojos de Kate… -Te digo que nunca lo había visto completo… Dios, si Alexis lo hubiera visto… mi madre, demonios…

-Sin embargo lo vi yo… tu prometida… sabes que eso es mucho peor…

-Lo sé, pero en mi defensa diré, que era joven y que aún no te conocía… -Una vez que las escenas en la camioneta terminasen, Rick dejo correr el video…

_**-Te amo… -Susurro Rick, quien abrazaba a Audrey, mientras colocaba un tímido beso en su cabeza…**_

_**-Bien, dado lo cursi del momento. Decidí cortarlo ahí… das vergüenza Ricky… -Apareció Billy, con otro chico un poco mas alto, a quien Kate reconoció como Johnny…**_

_**-No puedo creerlo Ricky… regla número uno del sexo… jamás se repite con la misma chica… regla tres… nunca pero nunca digas "Te amo…" –Agrego Johnny…**_

_**-Estamos orgullosos de que por fin dejaras de ser virgen… y más si es con tremenda mujer… Pero no puedes enamorarte de la primera chica con la que te acuestas… **_

_**-Así que te vas y te acuestas con otras más… puedo compartirte de mi lista…**_

_**-Bien, gracias Johnny, por ese gesto de amistad… pero dudo que Ricky quiera follarse a las mismas chicas con las que tú ya follaste… es asqueroso…**_

_**-Hey, solo trato de ayudarlo, para que adquiera más experiencia…**_

_**-Sabes que, olvídalo… Ricky… recuerda las reglas… y simplemente disfruta del sexo… -Sonrieron a la cámara y se cortó la imagen… de pronto aparecieron de nuevo, pero con diferente vestimenta…**_

_**-Eres un idiota! –Grito Johnny. –Rick si estabas enamorado de ella, nunca debiste aceptar acostarte con una chica que ama a otro… eso jamás funcionara, y ella nunca te vera como algo más que folla-amigo… Rick olvídala… te ayudaremos… porque somos el maldito trípode… -Se cortó la imagen, y esta vez si no mostro nada…**_

-Vaya amigos…

-Lo se… pero en ese entonces éramos así… nos gustaba el sexo y… es un tema que contigo no…

-Y dime… eras virgen cuando estabas con Audrey…?

-No…

-Vamos Rick, no me enfadare…

-Kate, este no es un tema que debería hablar contigo…

-Ok, pero dime si eras o no…

-Para que quieres saber…

-Curiosidad…

-No. Ya no era virgen, cuando dormí con Audrey…

-Era tu segunda vez o era una de tantas…?

-Kate…

-Es que, tus amigos parecían muy seguros de que eras virgen… y sé que a los hombres les encanta presumir con sus amigos, de las chicas con las que intimas…

-No era virgen, pero si fue la segunda chica con la que estuve… y no les dije nada, porque la mujer con la que estuve por primera vez, era un secreto, sin mencionar que no quería que lo divulgaran… así que preferí ser virgen ante sus ojos…

-Ok…

-Ahora señorita preguntona, vamos a dormir…

-Bien…

Castle y Beckett descansaron tranquilos. O al menos eso parecía, antes de que Kate, se levantara inquieta… una parte de ella quería ver el video completo… pero por que quería torturarse viéndolo… se sentía una tonta, caminando por el despacho de su prometido… estaba a punto de volver a la habitación, cuando vio una hoja doblada, en una esquina del escritorio. Entonces recordó aquel papel volando de la caja de Rick. La levanto, dejándola en el escritorio, cuando la curiosidad pudo con ella. Y muy despacio la abrió. Revelando su contenido. Dándose cuenta que era una carta…

_Rick…_

_No sé cómo decirte esto… sé que odias las mentiras, pero no puedo evitar decírtelas…_

_Rick, lo nuestro debe terminar… _

_Y sé que debería ser valiente y decírtelo de frente, porque fui yo la que comenzó con esta locura…_

_Pero sé que es lo mejor. Eres el hijo de Martha. Mi amiga… Dios, no sé en qué pensaba al tener esta relación contigo…_

_Solo quiero que sepas, que eres un chico muy dulce, tierno, guapo y tremendamente sexy…_

_Y créeme cuando te digo, que en esta arriesgada aventura, no fuiste el único que aprendió cosas… yo también lo hice…_

_Y aunque al principio eras un pequeño inexperto, deseoso de aprender, un chico que al principio "terminaba" demasiado rápido, fuiste adquiriendo cierta técnica… y me hiciste pasar grandes noches… y te deseo mucho Rick. Pero esto no está bien… prácticamente es una violación… que tienes catorce Rick!_

_Cuídate amor… no hagas estupideces. Y recuérdame con cariño, como la mujer que te hizo hombre, y no como el primer amor que te dejo con el corazón roto. Porque el mío esta igual, créeme… _

_Y cada vez que lo necesites poder escucharte como amiga…_

_Atesora todos los momentos vividos, todas las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, las interminables noches, y por qué no, todas las clases, cada cosa que te enseñe…_

_Te amo mi pequeño hombre. Sal al mundo exterior, y busca a la mujer de tu vida… recuerda hacerla feliz…_

_Siempre tuya, Sandra Martínez._

_Por cierto, no te olvides de cómo tratar a una mujer. Donde acariciar, donde besar, que decir, todo… así nunca te faltara diversión…_

Kate se quedó sin aire… que demonios significaba esto… sintió que se caería en cualquier momento… no podía creer lo que decía esa carta… porque si es verdad, tendría que vivir con el hecho de que Rick, dejo de ser virgen con una amiga de Martha, alguien mucho mayor… era increíble de creer… no podía con esto… necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya…

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Hola, espero y les haya gustado, este es un pequeño fic, que se me ocurrió gracias a una canción de Fall Out Boy, y los spoliers del capítulo 6x15 de Castle. Son solo spoliers y especulaciones… Cosa que creo mi imagen… Es un mini fic de no mas de tres capítulos…**_

_**Con toda la historia de la chica Audrey la canción y la carta que encontró Kate, arme sin darme cuanta un fic alterno, cuando Rick es joven, solo que en este SI APARECERA KATE… un dia lo escribiré… primero quiero ver las respuestas de ustedes, queridos lectores, ante este mini fic…**_

_**Saludos…**_

_**Prometo actualizar "Apollo's Mistakes"…**_

_**Jess**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sandra Martínez

_**Hola, esta es un poquito "M", así que si hay niños leyendo esto… no me hago responsable de perturbar mentes jajajaja xD**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Sandra Martínez**_

Kate trato de controlar sus pulsaciones cardiacas… las manos le temblaban. Levanto la carta, para leer su contenido una vez más… Ok, esto era algo un poco fuerte. El amor de su vida había tenido intimidad a los catorce años con una mujer mayor, amiga de su madre… Suena… Algo espeluznante. Pero no por ese acontecimiento, iba dejar de amar a Castle. En las buenas y en las malas…

Doblo la carta de "Sandra", y la guardo en su bolsillo; dirigiéndose después al baño, para controlarse un poco, y así no despertar a Castle…

Tras varios minutos en el baño, donde solo se limitó a observarse en el espejo…

No podía estarle pasando esto. Creía que ya había pasado por la etapa de novia celosa… pero al parecer no, los celos siguen ahí. Más intensos que nunca. Ni siquiera cuando eran "solo amigos"…

Ni Serena Kaye, Sophia Turner, Gina, Meredith y Kyra Blaine, habían logrado que ella experimentara estos celos tan intensos… creyó, que era por el hecho de que ahora eran pareja. Pero incluso cuando en sueños, decía el nombre de "Jordan", creyendo que era un antiguo amor, tuvo tantos celos. Será que ahora que se van a casar, tiene miedo que sus viejos amores aparezcan, y lo acaben convenciendo de que la deje y se vaya con otra…

Respiro profundamente, mientras se mojaba la cara. Tenía que controlar esos celos, o podría perderlo de verdad. Además, se iban a casar, él no le haría nada de eso. El cambio por ella… y le ha demostrado infinidad de veces cuanto la ama… suspiro una vez más, para más tarde salir del baño.

Lo observo dormir. Se veía tan feliz y relajado, con esa diminuta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Tal vez debía pedirle que le cuente todo sobre Sandra Martínez. Y así aclarar sus dudas.

"Vamos Kate, que era una amiga de Martha. Seguro que ya tiene más de cincuenta. Castle no te dejaría por una mujer más grande…" Se dijo a sí misma. "Y por una más joven si? Por una chica de veinticinco?" Diablos, debería dejar de pensar así, y dormirse ya.

Se recostó al lado de su prometido, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a entregarse a Morfeo.

oOoOoOo

Kate no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en esa carta de la tal "Sandra Martínez".

Necesitaba respuestas. Y las necesitaba ahora… de pronto, su prometido comenzó a moverse. Hasta finalmente despertarse…

-Hey, Kate. ¿Qué pasa? –Bostezo, mientras se sentaba, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. -¿No puedes dormir? ¿Alguna pesadilla..?

-Sí, una muy real…

-¿Qué soñaste?

-No soñé nada Rick. La pesadilla aun la vivo…

-¿Cómo? No entiendo… hice algo malo?

-No, es solo que… lo siento Castle… Recuerdas que me dijiste que no sacara nada mas de tu caja…

-¡¿La abriste?! Kate, como pudiste… te dije que era una parte de mi pasado que prefería no contarte…

-Lo se, pero… cuando sacaste el video, no te diste cuenta que un papel había salido volando. Y yo no te lo dije… me gano la curiosidad y lo leí…

-¿Qué papel? –Rick comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso. Temía que la historia con Kyra, se repitiera ahora con Kate.

-Una carta más específicamente… una carta de "Sandra Martínez"… -Rick empalideció.

-K-Kate… puedo explicarte… yo… era muy joven y…

-Rick… es cierto lo que dice?

-Yo… -Se despeino con preocupación. Tomo una bocanada de aire y agrego. –Si, es cierto lo que dice ahí. Sandra y yo fuimos amantes…

-Y supongo, que por tu actitud y por lo que dice en la misma carta… tu tenías catorce… -Rick asintió lentamente. –Y Ella era una mujer mas grande que tu… de la edad de tu madre…

-¿Qué? No, no… por que lo dices?

-Decía, que era amiga de Martha.

-Si, eran amigas. Actuaban en la misma obra, pero Sandra, solo tenia 24 cuando nos conocimos… no era tan grande…

-Y ella y tu… tuvieron… -Le costaba decirlo…

-Si Kate. Intimamos, varias veces…

-Dios, Rick! Era mayor que tu… que solo eras un niño…

-Lo sé, pero en ese entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ella… fue mi primer amor… creo… bueno no… mi primer amor, era una de mis niñeras, pero se casó y me rompió el corazón…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo… además, tenía ocho cuando me enamore de Jo… es que era tan linda, hermosa, inteligente y… lo siento…

-Castle, siempre has tenido esta fascinación por mujeres mayores que tu... Debo estar preocupada?…

-No, claro que no. Eso era antes… en realidad solo paso un par de veces más… pero… Sandra, fue la mujer que marco mi vida… la primera mujer en mi vida… con ella me hice hombre… y aunque no lo creas, esas cosas no se olvidan. –suspiro, mientras tomaba la carta, que Kate le tendía… -No se si deba contarte esto… pero, vamos, que serás mi esposa en unos meses… y es bueno que destape un poco mi pasado… pero ciertamente, yo no quiero saber de cuando perdiste tu virginidad… y no creo que tu quieras saberlo…

-En realidad no… pero, leyendo esa carta… se removió algo en mi… y creo que es necesario sábelo, antes de que las duda y los celos acaben conmigo…

-Katherine Beckett. Nunca creí verla tan celosa…

-Castle, no es momento para que te hagas el chulo… me lo contaras, o tendré que preguntárselo a Martha…

-Kate! Mi madre no sabe nada de eso! Dios! Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada… Sandra era su mejor amiga…

-Está bien, te lo prometo…

-Bien. Ahora Kate, te contare todo, siempre y cuando me prometas que no te enfadaras, y me dejaras de hablar… y si algo te molesta, quiero que me lo digas… que seamos una pareja…

-Te lo prometo…

-Ok… bueno… todo empezó…

_Cuando tenía casi catorce. Faltaba poco menos de un mes para mi cumpleaños, y para ese entonces yo ya estaba coladito por Audrey… aunque éramos unos niños, ella no me hacía ni caso… recuerdo que por esa época, ella ya comenzaba a salir con las chicas tontas de la escuela, y me dejaba solo… ya no tenía con quien salir a jugar…_

_Y uno de esos días, mi madre no me pudo conseguir niñera. Recuerdo que Jo, quien de vez en cuando me cuidaba, se había mudado a Boston con su esposo, el "Súper Sr J.B."…_

-¿JB? –Kate pregunto con curiosidad

-Si, es que recuerdo que cuando le dijo a mi madre que se iba a casar, le dejo la invitación. Y yo con mi enamoramiento hacia Jo, no pude evitar fisgonear… y solo vi las iniciales… y le decía así, porque lo odiaba…

-Rick, eras un niño…

-Sí, pero es que ella fue la mejor niñera de todas… aunque no recuerdo muy bien su rostro…

_En fin… el punto es que mi madre me llevo a un ensayo. Y es ahí cuando la vi por primera vez… una mujer alta, de hermosa figura. El cabello lo tenía un poco largo, chino y de color rubio claro casi pelirrojo. Unos hermosos ojos verdes… era muy hermosa… había quedado flechado de esa mujer. Bueno, también cuenta, que por aquella época apenas comenzaban a despertar mis hormonas…_

_Recuerdo que la primera vez que ella se fijó en mí, fue cuando accidentalmente derrame un refresco en el vestido que estaba en una silla… -Rick sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Poco después, ella entablaba conversaciones conmigo… decía que era muy alto para la edad que tenía. Y que era atractivo. Imagínate mi reacción, cuando me dijo aquello. Una mujer tan increíble, fijándose en un desgarbado chiquillo… yo le conté lo de Audrey, la escuela, y lo de mi niñera… -Rio… -Incluso, hubo un momento, en el que ella me confió muchas cosas… me contaba de su matrimonio… que su esposo era un imbécil, que detestaba que ella amara ser actriz. Que era muy celoso. Pero que a pesar de eso, no se quejaba. _

_Y el día de mi cumpleaños… bueno, recuerdo que yo no tenía amigos, y mi madre tenia una obra muy importante… así que pase mi cumpleaños, en el parque, debajo de un árbol escribiendo una pequeña historia. _

_Y cuando menos me di cuenta, alguien se sentó a mi lado… era ella… había ido hasta ahí para felicitarme… me pregunto, que por qué estaba solo en mi cumpleaños_

_Así que ella me llevo al cine, a Remy's… pase el mejor cumpleaños de mi infancia._

_Y después… bueno, comenzamos hablar, del por qué no tenia novia. Le dije, que quizás era muy feo… y bueno, paso… me beso…_

_Recuerdo, que me sonrió y dijo… "Ricky, mi pequeño hombrecito. No eres feo. Al contrario, eres un chico muy lindo. Y no sé qué haces en mi…"_

_Después de ese dia, las cosas cambiaron. Salíamos más. Ella me explicaba como tratar a una mujer. Como hacerla sentir especial. Que no debía hacer… y poco a poco, despertó cosas en mi… y bueno un día… paso. Dormimos juntos… fue especial… aunque déjame confesarte, que no duro mucho… -se sonrojo. –Nos seguimos viendo. Seguimos compartiendo momentos… ella me enseño un par de trucos… aprendí mucho de una mujer, gracias a ella. Pero las cosas se pusieron feas, cuando me enamore… comencé a celarla, odiaba al "Mr. Sandman". Recuerdo él día que arruine todo…_

_Ella estaba en un ensayo, con mi madre; mientras yo la observaba en una butaca. Cuando su esposo apareció. La jaloneo, reclamándole. Gritándole delante de todos, preguntándoles con que tipo lo engañaba. Y se atrevió a golpearla, delante de todos. Yo enfurecido, subí al escenario, propinándole un pequeño puñetazo… el tipo se giro, y me golpeo… fue horrendo… _

_Después de eso, mi madre sospechaba, que algo pasaba conmigo y Sandra. Mientras que ella dejo de ir a los ensayos. Estuve como dos semanas sin saber nada de ella… hasta la carta que leíste… ella fue la primera mujer que me dejo…_

_Me sentía una basura… Creía que ella solo me había usado, para saciar su soledad. Quedándose con el "Mr. Sandman"… _

_Después de eso, comencé a meterme en problemas. Le contestaba a los profesores, reprobaba materias… me rebele… _

_Mi madre no sabía, ni que hacer conmigo. Hasta que un día, le marco el director de la escuela… diciéndole, que su pequeño estaba expulsado, por haber intentado golpear a un profesor… esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… mi madre, me envió a un internado. En donde la pasaba fatal. Ahí fue donde conocí a mis mejores amigos. Billy y Johnny. Y bueno, a Damián. A quien ya conoces…_

-Y mi adorable Kate, esa es la historia…

-Vaya, Rick… no imagine algo como eso… pero estas consiente que lo que hizo esa mujer, se le llama violación…

-Se podría decir… pero Kate, yo lo deseaba así…

-Pero Rick, ella abuso de tu inocencia, de tu enamoramiento… no decías, que solo te quería para cuando se sentía sola…

-Sí, pero ella… aun ahora, estoy seguro que ella sentía algo especial por mi… quizá, no era amor. Pero si era especial… de todas formas… no tienes que preocuparte de ella…

-Castle… después de aquello la volviste a ver…?

-Si… en los Hamptons… el verano en el que me fui con Gina… -Kate torció su expresión. –Lo siento. No pasó nada, solo tomamos un café, nos pusimos al día. Ella me conto que se divorció de "Mr. Sandman", y que había encontrado al verdadero amor… tenía tres hijos, y un nieto. –Sonrió con nostalgia

-Y eso te pone mal? –Kate dijo con temor. –Rick, no me digas que… aun la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero Kate. Ella fue muy importante en mi vida. Antes de volverse mi amante, era mi amiga. Y ya te lo dije, Kate. No me arrepiento. Porque como dije, cada buena o mala decisión, que tome en la vida. Me llevaron a ti. Y por eso mismo, no quería contarte nada. Sabía que cambiaría tu forma de mirarme.

-No te voy a mentir; si cambio mi forma de mirarte… porque jamás creí esto. Yo era consiente, que al ser un hombre muy atractivo, encantador, inteligente y con dinero; tuviste muchas mujeres. Algunas increíblemente espectaculares… incluso mucho mejores que yo… -Castle iba a protestar, pero Kate no lo dejo. .Es la verdad Rick. Pero, como dije, nunca por mi mente se vino la idea de que tu virginidad la perdieras con una mujer mucho mayor que tu… y mucho menos a la edad de catorce. Y si me dan celos, porque temo que esa increíble mujer, a la que le tienes un gran respeto, aquella mujer de la que te enamoraste, vuelva. Y tú con tu gran amor hacia ella, y su historia, acabes dejándome… incluso temo de Audrey. Y sé que es improbable, pero siempre tengo la sensación de que Kyra volverá llorando a ti, diciéndote que lo suyo con Greg término, que se dio cuenta que siempre fuiste tú, y acabes dejándome…

-Oh, Kate, como puedes pensar eso. Mira, no te voy a negar, que hace cuatro años, en la boda de Kyra, todo mi amor por ella resurgió. Y que me vi tentado a impedir la boda y huir con ella… y si, quizá ahora que me acompañes a ese estúpido baile de ex alumnos, algo de mí se remueva al ver a Audrey –Los ojos de Kate se empañaron. –Y si Sandra tocara a mi puerta, pidiéndome entrar, no dudaría en dejarla entrar… -Kate no podía soportarlo más, se levantó de la cama, sintiendo su mundo desmoronarse. –Espera Kate… -Castle la tomo de la mano. –No me refería a que volvería con ella. Lo que quiero decir, es que no puedo cambiar mi pasado. Pero son solo eso Kate. Mi Pasado. Tú, eres mi Presente y mi Futuro. A Sandra le tengo cierto cariño. Como dije, fue mi mejor amiga, cuando estaba muy solo. Audrey también era mi amiga. Pero ella lo arruino, y ya no siento nada más haya de amistad por ella. Y Kyra, es pasado. Ella es feliz con su verdadero amor, y yo con el mío. Recuerdas el destino… pues el destino te puso en mi camino. Y en el de ella, puso a Greg. Por algo no funciono lo nuestro… porque tenía que conocerte… -Kate se abalanzo a Rick, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Perdóname Rick. Pero a veces las dudas…

-No. No pasa nada, amor. Yo también tengo dudas… pero, es normal… te amo, y quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado… -La beso, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Y así abrazados, se dirigieron a la cama. Rick acariciaba su cintura, con exquisita lentitud, mientras Kate pasaba perezosa su mano por el torso de su prometido. Percibiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Rick la sujeto de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba su cuello. La recostó en la cama, mientras se deshacía de su estorbosa pijama. Besando lentamente su pecho, disfrutando de su increíble aroma.

Mientras Kate, acariciaba lentamente su excitación, percibiendo cuan preparado estaba para ella. Y con manos torpes, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón de la pijama, mientras él no abandonaba la tarea en su pecho y cuello. Cuando se sintió liberado, se incorporó, deteniendo a su vez las caricias de Kate, quien ya lo había sujetado con una mano, proporcionándole cierta atención.

-Amor, mírame… -Dijo entre jadeos, Rick. Kate, aun mareada por el deseo lo miro, dejando escapar de sus labios un suave gemido. –Escucha… Te amo Katherine Beckett. Y no importa mi pasado, tú siempre serás mi futuro. Y aunque no me creas, jamás experimente lo que era hacer el amor, hasta que te tuve entre mis brazos… -Mientras decía esto, acariciaba su intimidad, sintiendo su humedad entre sus dedos. Percatándose, que ella también lo deseaba, tanto o más que él. –Jamás, conoceré a alguien que provoque lo que tú haces… y sé que tenía fama de mujeriego…

-Rick… por favor… -dijo, sin poder controlar los gemidos que salían de su boca, ante las caricias de su prometido, que cada vez incrementaban más y más.

-Sé que quizá eh tenido mucho más sexo que tu… -Kate arrugo el ceño. –Pero eso no se compara con esa vez que tocaste a mi puerta completamente empapada… esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida… no me importa que lo que decían mis tontos amigos se cumpla. No me importa solo tener intimidad con una sola mujer a los cincuenta… siempre y cuando seas tú… te amo con todo mi corazón. –Y sin más preámbulos, la penetro lenta pero certeramente.

-Ahhh… Rick… te a… amo… -Castle se movió lentamente. Sin perder contacto visual… sujetando firmemente de la cintura a su musa. Esta nublada por el placer cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver en las sensaciones que solo Castle podía producir en ella.

-Amor, no cierres lo ojos… por favor, quiero verte… quiero ver esos hermosos ojos, que me hipnotizaron desde el principio… -Kate no pudo evitar complacerlo, abriéndolos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. –Así amor, mírame… quiero que mires a través de mis ojos mi alma. Ves esa chispa Kate… esa chispa, es el amor que siento por ti…

-Te amo…

-Yo también, Kate. –Rick continuo moviéndose rítmicamente, aumentando de apoco el ritmo.

-Riicck… ahhh… -gimió, sintiendo su liberación… y en seguida, Castle aumento más sus movimientos, encontrando su propia liberación minutos después…

-Rick… te amo. –Dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Yo también. Ni siquiera lo dudes… -La acerco más a él, y así abrazados, se quedaron dormidos.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Hola a todos, se que lleva mucho sin capitulo esta pequeña (pequeñisima) historia, pero como últimamente anda rondándome la idea para otra, que deriva de esta, quise terminarla lo mas pronto posible…**_

_**Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Dejen reviews!**_


End file.
